In Heat
by insensitive
Summary: A short insight on Jareth and Sarah's married life. Especially when the Queen's desires are not fulfilled! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jareth!"

No response.

"JARETH! Where in the goblin's name are YOU?"

A loud bang echoed across the castle, as another door was found empty by Sarah. Ever since she woke up this morning and noticing that her beloved husband was not by her side, she went and searched for him in all the places she could think off as to where he might be._ Oohh! He might not be my husband any more once I get a hold of his little neck! _she thought.

Things have been pretty weird lately in the Goblin kingdom, not in the scary or war mode but in a crazy sense. Jareth as their king married his long time love Sarah Williams from aboveground a year ago. Their love story could be described as crazy, petty, sweet, romantic and true. It all started when Sarah wished for the Goblin King to take away her little brother named Toby. When regret and remorse came from her little slip, she followed her brother underground and survived the challenges of the labyrinth. She emerged victorious capturing the maze, her brother and unexpectedly the Goblin King's heart. Many years later while Sarah was attending college, Jareth entered her life again visiting her in dreams. You could say that he was courting her little by little until Sarah realized that she couldn't live without him. He took her to the underground and made the necessary plans of making her his queen. And now as they say, the rest is history.. up until today that is.

* * *

><p>Jareth is currently on the east tower of the castle, occupying a small table full of charts, maps and any astral devices. He is currently observing the pattern of the sun and moon so as to base the current plans and strategies he would implement on his kingdom. Due to this task, he hasn't slept with his wife, in their bedroom, last night. He already informed Sarah of this task and he knew that she would understand however, due to her current condition, he doubted if she would react as he expected.<p>

In this past week, his queen was becoming somewhat moody. She has made some unreasonable demands and cravings, sometimes she wants to see him all the time hanging out with him everyday and she would tag along with him everywhere he goes. Sometimes, she doesn't want to see him, his shadow, his hair, his smell, its like every fiber of his being is disgusting. During these times, he would just lock himself up in his study waiting for the passing of her current "mood swing". Most of the time, she would demand for the craziest food he could ever think off. Sometimes he had to go to the aboveground to fetch some of her "requests". There are the things he learned such as pizza, cheeseburger, pickles, chocolate and ice cream. He had to do those errands since sending one of his goblins would surely cause chaos in the world above. He tried to give her those things that were cooked by their personal chef but she would scold him saying that it is not the same and saying some mundane things that maybe he doesn't love her anymore because he does not want to exert that little effort for her. She would end up crying, and of course, he would end up apologizing and making "amends". Meaning, make-up sex.

* * *

><p>Sarah is currently with child, one month to be exact with <em>that bastard's child<em> she thought. She knew that what she is experiencing right now has a lot to do with her hormones and all the changes that are happening with her body and she can't help it. Right now, she wants, no, she _needs_ her husband. She wants his touch, his love, his kisses and most importantly his thrusts. She just wants to moan his name and feel him above her, under her or at side whatever the position is just as long as he could release the pent up sexual tension she is feeling.

She entered his throne room and found that his chair is empty. His subjects were scattering around greeting her and making sure that she wouldn't step on any trash that would cause her to slip. Kind as she was, she is as impatient as a fire that was fed with a lot of gas. She picked up one goblin by the neck and breathed her fury into the little thing while asking, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

Sensing the queen's fury, Rocco answered "M-my q-queen.. t-the King is c-currently p-p-performing a task…."

"I KNOW! I AM ASKING YOU WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"w-ww-we don't know your h-Highness.."

Sarah threw the goblin back into the floor and immediately all of the goblins scurried out of the room. She lowered herself on the floor and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. She pity herself, she clasped around her abdomen fighting the pain of her unquenched arousal.

* * *

><p>Back at the east tower..<p>

"Sire?"

Jareth threw his head around and saw one of his goblins shaking with.. _fear?_

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked. He feared that something bad must've happened because of his goblin's actions..

"T-the queen.."

"Sarah? What? What happened to her?" He immediately stood, making all of the charts fly everywhere.

"S-she is fine sire.. But I don't know if you will be…" replied the goblin.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about? Speak!"

"W-well, she has been looking for you all morning sire.. And I know you didn't want to be disturbed.. A-And you cast a spell on the doors to block any sound.. She has been constantly screaming for you.."

"Maybe she has one of those cravings again.. I already instructed Hoghead to see to her demands.."

"W-well I don't think it has been satisfied sire.."

"W-What? Fine, fine I'll see to her demands… Damn those incompetent fools…" Jareth muttered to himself, immediately transporting himself to where his queen is currently situated.

He found her on the throne room, slumped on the foot of his throne and as he guessed it, she's crying. Knowing that he's deep in trouble with her, he tried to approach her as silent and cautious as he could be. But even though the slightest movement that he made could be heard by the sensitive queen.

Sarah wiped off her tears when suddenly she felt that someone entered the throne room since she could feel a presence familiar to her. She immediately whipped around and mentally prepared for her attack.

"YOU"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jareth. He knew it was a stupid question to ask. _Of course there's something wrong with her! It looks like she's gonna kill me! Thank God I'm immortal!_

Slowly Sarah stood up, facing the target of her anger. With one flick of her hand, all the doors to and from the throne room were shut and locked. The windows also closed immediately not letting any light from the outside shine the area. The only source of light is the chandelier that hanged above the couple. Sarah obtained some magic since she became queen and that she is pregnant with Jareth's child. Another flick of her hand and her husband flew from where he's standing and suddenly flopped down on his throne.

"H-honey? What is really wrong with you?" Jareth asked. He didn't block her attacks seeing that once he did so then maybe his wife would be more pissed off with him than she already is.

Sarah is currently in heat. Heat with anger, rage and of course arousal. Seeing him in his grey tights, loose white shirt and that sexy hair could make her melt and beg anytime. Liquid pools of desire were already flowing through her veins this morning and not seeing him to alleviate her situation made her want to strip her husband naked and tie him to the bedpost for a whole week. But now that he's here, in front of her, all of her anger and speech about him not being committed or being there for her when she needs him flew out of her head and out of the window.

Boldly, she took a step and snake-like coils of rope wound around Jareth's wrists and ankles trapping him on his throne. Upon his capture, Jareth exclaimed "S-Sarah? What the hell is this?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a one-shot story with a maximum of 3 chapters maybe? I'm still not sure.. T_T<p>

Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the flow of the story or any grammatical errors. It's been my first fanfic again after what like 3 years? haha! So I'm still a little bit rusty on my story writing prowess.. But please read and review! It really helps to know what your readers think and what they would like to happen.. It gives the writers any ideas when we're struck by writer's block.. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys for your reviews! Sorry for the any errors or any confusing moments..

WhiteInfinity21: Hi! Thanks for your review. =) Anyway, I think that what I meant when I said that Sarah is in heat does not necessarily mean that she is on her "fertile" period. Just like you said that it refers to dogs and cats. She is just experiencing this intense need and arousal that she wants to do it with Jareth. You may call it as a craving of a pregnant woman to do it with her husband. I hope this would clarify any issue, and I'm sorry if I used the term "in heat" in the wrong context.. =)

Anyway on with the next chapter, and I forgot to mention that I do not own the Labyrinth movie, Jareth and Sarah as well as David Bowie. If I did then maybe I could have Jareth all tied up in my own bedpost.. =)

* * *

><p>"You have been a very bad husband, you left me this morning in our bed!"<p>

"You know I have an important task to attend to right? We talked about it last week!"

"But I did not need you last week like I need you now!" she glared.

"Well what exactly do you want then?"

Sarah sighed in exasperation, how would she imply that she wants, no _needs_ to make love to her husband? Does she need to apply for a schedule for that activity?

With one circular movement of her hand, a small peach appeared. "You know, I want you to _feel_ what I felt ever since this morning.." Taking a small step, she approached her husband chained to his throne. "I want you to feel something without having any option on how to achieve it.."

She grabbed Jareth's jaw, making him open his mouth and shoved the piece so he could take a bite out of it. Juices from the ripe fruit slid down his chin and neck and Sarah had to fight her urge to just lick those juices down and taste the sweet fruit mixed with her husband's taste. Making sure that her husband had a taste of the fruit, she walked away to the door and said "I'll see you later Jareth, _good luck_.."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sarah left the throne room, Jareth started to feel dizzy. He took a small bite of the peach his wife offered wondering if that could be her way of initiating their make-up sex. However, it came as a big shock to him when the love of his life just left him there all chained up! With all the strength he could muster, he tried to escape from the bonds but failed to do so. Wondering what kind of magic his wife did to overpower his own, he noticed that his eyes feel heavy and that he instantly dozed off.<p>

Jareth awakened and started to take in his surroundings. Somehow, he is still sitting on his throne, all chained up but he is located in their bedroom. Music could still be heard from the ballroom, complete with the laughter and cheers of the guests. It was already dark outside, with the curtains in their room blowing from a soft breeze accompanied by the sweet fragrances of the flowers in the garden below. Suddenly, he was started when the door to the room burst open and a couple walked in smothering each other with kisses and touches. He was surprised to see that the couple that walked in was him and Sarah dressed in their wedding outfits.

_What the hell is this? _ he thought. It looks like Sarah is making him see a flashback of their honeymoon night. Is this a punishment? Or a reward?

As soon as he was thinking that his is a reward from his wife, he felt something. He felt _aroused. _But this was a different kind of arousal for him, it felt like HE was in the place of his own self during their honeymoon. As he saw that he pushed Sarah to the bed and nipped and licked her neck, somehow it seems that he could _taste_ her at that exact moment while he was chained to the throne. He could feel as if his tongue is really licking his wife. _This is definitely a reward or a preview of what she wants to do then!_

Jareth continued to savour the feeling of reliving their honeymoon night. Seeing what they did and how he could make Sarah scream, gasp and beg added to the existing pressure in his pants. It's a good thing that his tights are made of stretchable fabric or else he would lose his favorite tights because of a rip in the middle.

Now he could see that this is not a reward, as he could not escape from the chains, he couldn't relieve himself! It was starting to hurt especially when he could see that they are both naked and he is fumbling around with her womanhood. He could see the expressions of Sarah whilst he is thrusting his fingers in her sex, while he is licking and worshipping her breasts. He could taste her, smell her even, and yet he couldn't relieve the build-up of pressure in his own genitals. He tried to close his eyes, to prevent the ocular stimulation the event is portraying but as soon as he attempted that, the sounds of her moans seems to triple ten-fold. The sound of her juices dripping in his fingers could be distinguished and the smell, the smell of her sweet nectar bore into his nose and thrusted into every fiber of his being. He could feel that his fingers was pressing in her genitals, pushing and probing her g-spot. He could also feel his tongue as if it was moving around on her pert pink nipple. And yet he couldn't do anything to release. All that he could do was scream with frustration.

Just as soon as he thought that it was the worst, the pinnacle of the punishment came. As he saw that he thrusted his engorged cock into Sarah during their honeymoon, he felt nothing! It was like his cock area is numb from all the sensation except from his own arousal, in his current state. He was hoping that since he could feel like his tongue was actually doing what it is in the act and his fingers seem to feel and move according to what he sees, he thought that maybe when he thrusted into Sarah in the show he would also feel it. He hoped that his penis would also feel as if it was being squeezed and caressed by Sarah's vaginal walls. Seeing that his mouth, fingers, shoulders and limbs could feel what he is doing to Sarah in that moment, that particular area of his anatomy seems to be excluded in that setup.

"Sarah! Sarah I know you can hear me, please baby, please let me go!" Jareth exclaimed. Oh how would he give anything just as long as he could move and feel according to what he sees.

Sarah's voice started to rise, her moans echoing in the walls and his pants and grunts mixing with her own sounds. He felt the pain as Sarah scratched his back during that moment in their honeymoon. He knew that they were coming to a close. As a thrilling and melodic scream blasted through the room, Jareth could feel how Sarah shuddered and rocked under his body as she achieved her orgasm. He couldn't stand it any longer; he wanted to scream and to beg for Sarah to stop this magic. He wanted to squeeze her into his arms and eat her up, make her scream all night and beg him to stop for a rest from all the dirty things he would do to her.

Eyes dark with lust and his desire for revenge is heavy in the air, Jareth said to the air knowing that his wife could hear "Release me now honey. _Or else_."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! Please read and review! Since reviews really helps the creative juices to flow.. =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I am sooo sorry for the super delayed update.. Work has been hectic plus so whenever I got home I could only drag myself to the bed and sleep.. I don't even have enough energy to open my laptop.. However, the bad thing is when I'm at work, I would usually spring up some ideas for this story but I cannot write them down or else my boss would surely reprimand me because I'm not doing my report.. haha!

Anyway, thank you so very much for your reviews and I really appreciate them from the bottom of my heart.. Honestly, I was having a hard time because some of you wanted to prolong Jareth's punishment and there are times when I wanted to just let them have what they want.. haha! Well let's just wait and see what my fingers would type.. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, David Bowie and the characters in the movie. This is just a futile attempt to try and make the story into what I want.. =)

* * *

><p><em>Phase 2 of my plan commences…<em> Sarah thought. She heard the magic word from her husband's mouth which is _Or else._ She knew that whenever Jareth would utter those words it meant that he is really angry. He could literally _kill_ you with his bare hands. But of course, he couldn't kill her but he is so pissed at her right now.

Here are some of the things she did when Jareth is reminiscing their wedding night. First, she banished all the castle occupants to the eastern side of the Labyrinth. Being their queen, all of the goblins, dwarves and creatures working in the castle as guards, chefs, maids and other servants have no choice but to obey her whim. But prior to letting them leave the castle to spend the entire day _and night_ in the eastern part, she made sure that they were placed in a comfortable environment. The eastern part of the Labyrinth houses a vast forest and waterfall, a small castle was situated in the heart of the area to serve as a separate castle for guests and sometimes a getaway for her and Jareth when they want to be alone. It also serves as a trap for runners, thinking that they have arrived in the Goblin castle but soon they would realize that it's not.

Second, since the castle is empty except for the two of them she went for a quick bath in their bedroom and dressed herself in a sexy lingerie she bought at Victoria's Secret. During her last trip Aboveground to visit Toby, she went to a nearby mall to inspect the new fashion trends and to stock some supplies like tampons and junk food. Since she is spending most of her time Underground, she couldn't track the time when she visits Toby. Sometimes she would be with Jareth for two months and when she would visit Toby only several days have elapsed. She checked herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. The outfit she bought is a red satin babydoll, it only has a sheer mesh in the front and four straps are attached each side that meets at the back and it is matched with a red thong (AN: please see picture in profile, I really had a hard time in describing this outfit! Haha). She let her hair hung loose around her shoulders but she knew that Jareth would definitely see that her whole back is exposed. Afterwards, she went to the little garden at the western side of the castle and sat at the little wooden swing situated at the center of the garden. She observed that all the flowers were in bloom and the fountain sprouts water as clear as crystal. She remembered that she would sit in this exact spot with a book and forget how time passes by so easily. It is also the area where she knew that her husband would come looking for her when she's not in the grand library of the castle. She stays there to think and reflect and sometimes to plan her future activities in the Underground. Little did her husband know that she always fantasizes that they would make love in that little swing she favors. Upon assessing that she's confident and comfortable in her position, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her husband's situation.

* * *

><p>Jareth is furious. Red-hot anger flows through his veins. If only the perpetrator is not his dearly beloved to whom he pledged his whole life to then maybe he already strangled the life out of the little witch. Suddenly, he felt Sarah's presence around him.<p>

_Have you learned your lesson my dear King? _her voice echoed in the room.

"Sarah! If you will not untie me this instant, I swear!" cursed Jareth, attempting to untie his hands and feet. He willed his magic to burn the ropes and yet nothing happened.

_My my Jareth, aren't you a little impatient today? Do not waste your efforts in trying to escape.. You should save your strength for later…_

"Believe me my dear _Queen_, you're the one who needs to save her energy for what I am going to do with you.. he sneered.

_Well then.. Let's just see about that…_

He felt that Sarah's presence in the room vanished and instantly the ropes that tied him to the throne disintegrated. He rubbed his wrists and noticed the redness that developed in them due to his attempts to loosen the ropes.

As soon as he deemed he was free, he left their room and noticed the difference in the halls of their castle. It seems to be deserted and quiet! There were no noises from the throne room, the sniggers and laughs of his goblins, even the noises made by the cleaning crew and the tumble of pots and pans in the kitchen. Even the slightest noise of his footsteps could be heard loudly in the castle. _That scheming girl banished all of our servants! What is she planning to do?_ he mused. As he walked in the vast hallway, he could hear a voice.. _Is it a moan?_ he thought. Suddenly, the hallway was filled with the sounds of Sarah's voice, more particularly her moans whenever they would make love. The sounds reverberated through the halls and would pass his sensitive ears making him remember every moment of their lustful act. As the moans echo in his ears, his groin would twitch making him realize that he still hasn't subsided his previous erection. _Damn her! I would make sure she would pay!_ he whispered to himself as he bolted out of the cursed hallway.

Turning to another area of the castle, he sighed, as Sarah's moans seemed to subside. Making his way to the grand library hoping that his wife is there, he was surprised when out there in the walls certain projections were made. Flashing in the walls are explicit scenes of him and Sarah kissing, groping and several instances of foreplay. There were also scenes of them engaging in some sweet and romantic sex, animalistic sex, quick sex or all night long sex. It was like more than a dozen movie erotic scenes were shown in the walls with him and Sarah as the leading stars.

As a result of the sensual overload, Jareth fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I really don't want to upload such a short one but I don't want you guys to leave me and this story because I haven't uploaded another chapter or update on the story. I promise that I would upload a much longer chapter soon! And please read and review.. It pushes my creative juices more and I would upload it as soon as I can! =)<p> 


	4. Updated Author's note

Hello! Sorry for the late update since I just came from a super looooong hiatus.. Don't worry, I still plan to continue with this story so I must appeal to you again for a little patience..

Also, I am looking for a new beta to check the possible future chapters of this story so if you might be interested or you know someone, please do not hesitate to message me..

Thank you!


End file.
